


【昀锟】Bishop Knife Trick

by ConfidenceLevel_Minus36



Series: 宇宙沉默倒数计时 [4]
Category: NCT, WAYV, 威神V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Euthanasia, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Suicide Attempt
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36/pseuds/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36
Summary: [1] 欧·亨利有名的短篇小说《最后一片常春藤叶the Last Leaf》，里面生病卧床的女主角把病房窗外日渐枯萎的常春藤比喻为自己的生命。[2] 这里是我个人的一点哲学倾向。生命意义这种问题我偏向于存在主义(exsitentialism)思考，即“存在先于本质”“存在的意义是人后天赋予的，无法经由理性判断得到答案”，是一种强调个人、主观独立思考的哲学分支。用在这里是想表达如果不把人生局限在一个固定目标上反而会有更多潜力的可能性。[3] 安慰剂效应（placebo effect）指的是在病人不知情的情况下服用无药理上积极作用的假药，但是病人的状况却有改善的效果。安慰剂效应有极大的主观因素，但是主观和客观的实际影响力尚不明确；尤其也有反安慰剂效应，即病人不相信治疗有效可能会使病情恶化。[4] 关于捂住耳朵以后听到的轰隆声响到底是什么，我分别用中文和英文查了一下，经常出现的回答是生理性耳鸣、血流声、手腕肌肉活动的声音和通过用手/海螺之类的东西过滤出的低频噪音。我个人倾向于后者的答案，因此这种声音在太空里是听不到的。我非常喜欢的番剧《虫师》里对这种声音的解释是肌肉活动的声音，“火山”的描述也是从这里引用的。[5] 恒星“燃烧”的方式是通过把氢核聚变成氦释放能量，能量的辐射和恒星自身的引力在年轻恒星的核心保持平衡和稳定。质量更大的恒星内部因为更大的热量和压力则可以形成更重的元素，直到铁元素形成。聚变形成铁的过程不产生能量，所以当恒星的能量即将耗尽、铁元素开始堆积时，重力占据上风，导致恒星核坍缩。宇宙中其它比铁更重的元素在这一短暂过程中形成，然后通过超新星爆炸被送往宇宙其他角落。来源：Kurzgesagt – In a nutshell[6] 说起星空，我会立马联想到的两句话是康德的墓志铭和“举头三尺有神明”。后者的来源其实是清代叶存仁的“头顶三尺有神明，不畏人知畏己知”。全句的含义大意是人在做天在看，自尊自信者在无人处也会保佑正确的荣辱观，和康德的墓志铭有异曲同工之处。但是倒数计时系列的所有故事都是特殊背景下缺乏普世伦理道德的实验情况，再加上我本人比较认同存在主义（脚注2），所以举头三尺“不见”神明，人类之外只有客观存在的宇宙万物。[7] 云的状态符合慢性镇静剂中毒的表现。我不是专业学药理的，对这部分了解很少。根据我的印象这里的初始选择是benzodiazepines苯二氮平类镇静剂，直接作用于抑制性神经递质GABA的A类受体，常用于镇定、抗焦虑、抗焦虑，止痛功能仍在研究中。长期服用的潜在副作用包括依赖、认知功能下降（甚至顺行性失忆）、社交抑制接触disinhibition（包括易怒）、焦虑抑郁（因人而异）。戒断症状相对较轻。苯二氮平的另一个作用是中枢性肌肉松弛，急性中毒会导致呼吸中枢麻痹，可能致死。[8] 致敬《黑客帝国The Matrix》中的经典桥段：墨菲斯给尼奥的选择，左手蓝色药丸代表留在幸福平和的虚拟世界，右手红色药丸代表苏醒于不断斗争的苦难现实。主要角色的起名墨菲斯Morpheus是来自古希腊神话的梦神，而尼奥Neo我们都很熟悉了。这里歌词里the blues（复数名词）的含义是抑郁、泄气、悲哀的意思，云的选择是梦神和虚幻幸福的胜利。
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Qian Kun
Series: 宇宙沉默倒数计时 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641883
Kudos: 3





	【昀锟】Bishop Knife Trick

> _I got a feeling’ inside that I can’t domesticate_
> 
> _It doesn’t wanna live in a cage_
> 
> _A feeling’ that I can’t housebreak, and I’m yours_

“嗯，我们不走了。你们知道思成的情况，虽然这么说很不合适，但他比你们更需要医生——”钱锟经过走廊时正在和肖俊通可视电话，忽然一个金属托盘从侧面砸在他面前的地上又弹出去，在几米之外转了几圈才停下来。他来不及和肖俊道别就挂了可视电话——尽管在这之后他们可能永远也无法再见——快步朝拐角的特殊病房走去。

“主任！”颤巍巍缩在门边的小护士看到钱锟时如释重负地叫出声，钱锟给她眼神许可之后她赶紧溜了出去，顺便捡起了地上的餐盘。

“为什么不吃药？”钱锟完全没有发脾气，他倚在门边问病床上的青年。

“你不在我就不吃！他们想害我！”董思成看到钱锟时表情已经软化下来，但是嘴上依然不饶人。他抱着膝盖缩在自己的病床上，脑袋架在胳膊上歪着看钱锟。钱锟走过去以后先调出自己外置神经网络的工作数据检查董思成今天的身体状况。

“血压看起来不太稳定，别的都好。所以今天为什么不吃药？” 钱锟在董思成病床一侧坐下来，董思成小心翼翼给他腾一点地方，看上去蜷缩成更小一团。他原本就是纤细的，颇有几分古代翩翩少年郎的气质；现在一个年轻有为的植物学家因病被迫和心爱的植物、阳光、雨水还有新鲜空气分离，在病房里更加憔悴下去。钱锟不忍，破例允许他偶尔出去散步；董思成最喜欢医院后院的树，最近反而很少听说他有离开病房。

“做梦了，梦见他们欺负我。”董思成把头闷进被子里，这理由怪小孩子气的，牵连出的心情却足够真实。董思成住院期间像只刺猬一样无声抗议生人接近，只有钱锟在的时候才放心地露出柔软的一面。他会做很多梦，有时也觉得分不清楚梦中和梦醒时分。他生病的时间说长不长说短不短，长到足够把他原本对生活的热情与幻想消磨殆尽，同时也短得让他尚未有机会思考清楚自己到底在和什么做抗争。

但是这一切都不是钱锟的错，甚至钱锟是为他迁就的可怜人。董思成舍不得让他额外遭受他无理由的怒火，更暗自祈祷能多收到一点钱锟的关心。果然钱锟伸手揉揉他的头发，动作幅度足以让董思成抬头嘟着嘴朝他抱怨。

“出去走走吗？不愿意的话就当是为了陪我。”钱锟问。董思成点点头。

他们两个人慢慢走去后院的长椅上坐下，在董思成一贯喜欢的位置。这里没什么人，从住院部的方向也不会看到或者听到他们的交谈。长椅对面是董思成非常喜欢的一种树，以至于他曾经在这里倾倒了太多不能说给另一个人类听的话。出乎钱锟意料的是这颗树似乎极快得枯萎下去，他生怕董思成想到“最后一片树叶[1]”之类的故事，开始暗示董思成换个位置。

“没关系，这里很好。”董思成的视线落在树上。钱锟便由着他。

“这种树是这个星球的原住民，不像我们。”董思成说，“这种树的生命力非常顽强，基本上只需要光、水和一点营养；但是成年树的健康仅仅是为了支撑一颗种子，一旦种子成熟，这棵树也没有存在的必要了。”

钱锟也看向那颗树，以此为意象可以比拟太多人事物，他不想预设悲伤的氛围，所以安静地等着董思成说下去。

“上次我来的时候发现这棵树结了果子，找到种子以后我把它送给Ten哥了。”董思成说，“我觉得这种树怪可怜的，从初始阶段就有了单一目的的生命怪无趣的[2]，也许离开这个星球会让它们产生一点变化。”

“你是希望它代替你离开这里吗？”钱锟小心翼翼地问。他生怕董思成还在为这场突如其来、夺走他一切的病和自己置气。

“我听见你给肖俊打电话了。我这种想法可真够自私的：我希望你能留下来陪我。”董思成笑笑说。钱锟也笑了，他们安静地坐了一会然后就返回董思成的病房。

钱锟仍有工作，但是临走前他对董思成说：“其实是我希望你能留在这里陪着我。”

董思成没有回答，他清楚地知道自己在现实面前没有选择。

> _Till the earth starts to crumble and the heavens roll away_
> 
> _I’m struggling’ to exist with you, and without you_
> 
> _I’m just a full tank away from freedom_
> 
> _Spitfire_

下班时间之后钱锟再次出现在董思成的病房，穿的是私服。

“你不回去吗？”董思成问，他其实有点开心。

“不着急。”钱锟说。

“每天都在这里待很久，不会无聊吗？”董思成说，他一方面觉得每天都在同一个狭隘空间里非常无趣，以方便又不想出去接受现实打击。

“之前来是为了工作，现在是作为‘和你关系很好的哥哥’来探病的。”钱锟说。

“他们的准备做得怎么样了？”董思成忽然说。他们的朋友们正在计划公开一个巨大的秘密，并且为此做了完全没必要的准备。

“好像今天晚上就是发布会，然后明天他们就要离开了。”钱锟说，“你想看吗？或者说，现在改变主意和他们一起离开也来得及。”

“不了，他们做什么都和我一个病人没什么关系。”董思成已经在打呵欠。钱锟看他把晚上的药吃了，又替他掖好被子才退出去。他走到董思成病房侧面的露台上，用外置神经网络打开直播的全息投影。主席台前已经有神色严肃的大人物们落座，在“首席科技顾问”的名牌后面坐着的正是肖俊。钱锟从小看着肖俊长大，很清楚他无起伏神色下渗透的紧张感。

桌子底下大家看不到的地方，这小子肯定紧紧抓着自己的裤子不放，钱锟笑着想。肖俊的发言在冗长的政府立场之后，果然肖俊站起来时两条裤腿接近膝盖的地方都皱巴巴的。无趣的充满政治语言的长篇大论已经将悲伤的氛围铺垫好，人们大概已经捕捉到灾难的气氛，只需要肖俊临门一脚。

“——总之，我们科技部门的结论是，人类衰退的颓势已经无法挽回。我很抱歉。”肖俊说，然后他深深鞠了一躬。被多种立场、无数专家发言拆解的坏消息依然是坏消息，下面的媒体鸦雀无声几秒之后忽然失去控制；最先发言的政府官员起身维持秩序，消化事实需要时间精力，发布会现场很快安静下去。从在场普通人的神色来看，他们的心理活动将从不敢相信过渡到到短暂的悲哀不舍、再到无厘头的怒火，最后才是彻头彻尾的悲哀。不过目前可能没有时间发展至最后一步，已经有人按捺不住，矛头直指台上的肖俊：“那你们在已知计划失败之后，到底都在做些什么！”

“我们…决定更改计划。”肖俊小声说，“我们决定效仿太空启蒙时代，将能收集到的人类文明记录以某种方式保存在宇宙里。明天我会跟随飞船工作人员一起把这些记录送上太空。”

某种方式，钱锟微微皱眉。肖俊是个一根筋的天才科学家，爱自己的研究成果胜于任何人类。钱锟想，那孩子分明连名字都起好了，却不舍得在这种被万人唾弃的场合里说出来；显然是想让自己的名字成为普通人口中唯一的灾难来源。果不其然下面的人群又被点燃了，肖俊却再没有解释下去。发布会很快结束，徒留尚未做好心理准备的普罗大众做最后的选择。

幸好钱锟早已有了决定。

> _And I’m living’ out of time, eternal heatstroke_
> 
> _Spiritual revolt from the waist down_
> 
> _I’m just a full tank away from freedom_
> 
> _Spitfire_

又是这个梦。

董思成在一片星云中醒来，他身上依然穿着医院松松垮垮的病号服。太空失重环境下他的袖管和领口都飘起来，董思成看了看自己的手腕，他手上的滞留针已经撤掉一阵子；钱锟说那是因为他在好转，可是——董思成用另一只手的手指圈起自己的手腕——他比以往更快速地消瘦下去。钱锟显然有什么重要的事瞒着他。

董思成左手腕有一个小小的红点，他没想到这个痕迹会留这么久，即便这是他自己咬出来的。撤了滞留针以后的几天里他的病痛趁虚而入。最开始他不想惊动钱锟，被刺骨钻心之痛侵扰时他像最开始一样咬着手腕以免自己哭出声。好不容易克制住身体里横冲直撞的生理疼痛，董思成才发现他咬得有些深。手腕上一排牙印估计短时间内不会消下去，尤其是犬齿留下的那个。董思成扯了扯病号服的袖子，发现根本盖不住。这下肯定要被锟哥发现了，那时董思成想。

其实钱锟什么都知道，第二天他就和董思成说是他思虑不周，考虑到董思成的好转减了药量，却没有估算副作用。从那以后钱锟每天早晚会额外交给他一颗蓝色的药丸。董思成吃的药一直在减少，反而这颗蓝色的药丸坚持到了最后。

我大概是治不好了，董思成想，这颗蓝色的药丸可能只是普通的止疼药、或者安慰剂[3]。这样思考反而让他能够坦然接受现实，虽然不是丝毫没有情感波动。他很愧疚，钱锟为他这个治不好的病人付出了太多时间精力，甚至拒绝和肖俊他们一起离开。

如果明天早上还来得及，他会让钱锟去赶肖俊他们的飞船航班的，董思成想。

但是眼下董思成要先做完这个梦，他在梦中的太空里漫游起来。他似乎是漫无目的地在黑色虚空里肆意漂浮，但他很清楚自己的去向；其实是他根本无法决定自己在梦中的目的地，不管他朝哪个方向进发，最后总会回到同一个位置。

董思成停下了，他的面前有一颗恒星。

这颗恒星比董思成居住的星系的恒星质量上大很多，也已经默默燃烧了很久。但是在董思成的梦里，这颗迟暮的恒星只比篮球大一些，它的时间也在董思成面前加速流逝。董思成不知道这颗星星是否真实存在于宇宙某处。他每一次做类似的梦时周遭都没什么差别，但是今天他终于有了一切将尘埃落定的预感。

董思成捂住自己的耳朵，真空无法传播声音，但是梦里董思成可以为所欲为。火山一样喷薄的生命[4]在他耳朵里轰隆作响。他眼前的暮年恒星也跟着剧烈活动起来，它的寿命即将走到尽头，核心很快坍缩下去，一场剧烈的爆发接踵而至。星体的残骸伴随强光穿透董思成，但他什么都感受不到，除了爆炸的能量带给他的耳鸣声短暂掩盖了之前的噪音。这些碎片的一部分会在旧恒星的遗址上形成新的星星，另一部分则会穿越无垠的宇宙成为其它物体的构成。

所有人类都是死去的星星[5]。现在，人类的残骸会以同样的过程被重组再造，成为另一独立个体的部分构造。

原来是这样，董思成想。虽然他从未实际见过肖俊的得意作品，但是此刻他在精神上和那个可以类比为人类文明“超新星”产物的仿生人相见。这之后董思成很快感受到重力的作用，落回地面的过程中他明白自己即将苏醒。他自由的意识终将回到被现实所困的身体里去。董思成仰面感受降落的失重感，他看着离自己越来越远的梦中星空，有点想叹气。

举头三尺不见神明[6]，唯有无意识的银河。

> _These are the last blues we’re ever gonna have_
> 
> _Let’s see how deep we get_
> 
> _The glow of the cities below lead us back_
> 
> _To the places that we never should have left_

董思成醒来时是清晨。出人意料的是钱锟依然在他病房，正歪倒在窗边的椅子上打盹。他可能看完发布会，给肖俊最后打一次电话就回到了这里。钱锟浅眠，仅仅是听到董思成坐起来时被子和衣料的摩擦声他就清醒过来。

“怎么了？又做梦了？”钱锟问。

“你是不是有事情瞒着我？”董思成把问题还给他。

“多了去了，比如昨天不给你偷吃医院的盒饭是因为泡菜里加了苏子叶，还有你刚住院那会那群小护士给你送的情书都在我抽屉里——”钱锟掰着指头数起来，董思成却直接扣住他的手。

“你为什么留下？为什么不和肖俊他们一起走？”董思成接着问。

“因为你。”

果然。

“因为我的病治不好吗？我是不是拖累你了。”董思成的神色落寞下去。

“你知道这是什么吗？”钱锟取出董思成今天早上的药，却没有直接递给他，“其实这是镇静剂[7]。”董思成张了张嘴，却没说话，钱锟简单解释了董思成身上出现的一些副作用。钱锟接着说：“虽然不至于让你受更大的罪，但确实也不算积极治疗；保持在这个阶段的话你的身体就不适合太空旅行，也会恰到好处地需要我的存在。这件事我确实是瞒着你，而且完全出于我的私心；但是有些事我确实没有说过谎，比如我希望你留下和你的病在好转这两件事。”

“所以，从来不是你拖累我，是我拖住了你。”钱锟总结道。董思成陷入了沉思。他意识到自己无法狠下心来谴责钱锟，他轻易地就向命运妥协了。或许是因为他过于孤独，不管在这间病房还是他的梦里他总是孑然一身，空间上的大小无法填补任何心灵空虚。他需要钱锟到无路可退的地步。钱锟料想过无数种真相大白的情况，偏偏没有料到董思成会平静地坐在原地思考。他的眼神没有生气难过，甚至没有悔恨不舍。过了一会董思成抬头问他：“还剩多久？”

“你说肖俊他们的飞船？你现在过去应该还来得及，或者我给他们打个电话——”钱锟说。董思成意识到他说的是“你”而不是“我们”。钱锟从始至终就不打算离开。

“不。”董思成摇摇头，“我们，咱们还剩多少时间？”

“很短的一段时间，以及更短的一段时间。”钱锟说，“取决于你如何选择。”

钱锟短暂地离开了一会，回来以后他直接坐到董思成的病床跟前。他的左手手心里是两颗蓝色的胶囊，右手则是两枚红色的[8]。他的意思不言而喻：董思成选什么他就跟着选什么，他不会强迫董思成做选择。

“蓝色的是你一直在吃的，当然为了这个特别的场合剂量会大一些；红色的才是实际对你病情有帮助的药，即使现在才开始积极治疗你也会有极大的好转。之前的事情也不会留下后遗症。”钱锟想起董思成并不明白这些药的作用，他补充道。

“会疼吗？”董思成问。钱锟明白他这句话的前提，他哑然失笑地摇摇头说你不是一直都没发觉么。董思成点点头，毫不犹豫地拿起那个蓝色的胶囊。

“想好了？”钱锟问。

“嗯。反正你和我选一样的，我不亏。”董思成说。他们颇有默契地一起把蓝色的药丸吞了。董思成往病床边缘挪了挪，示意钱锟到他身边来。钱锟脱掉自己的白大褂之后在他身边躺好时董思成又去握他的手。

“怕吗？”钱锟说，董思成根本没有回答。他已经开始觉得困，但是他必须等钱锟一起。他要带钱锟去看他反复遇见、无法抽身的幻想。董思成希望他们能刚刚好发现再一个超新星爆发，他想和钱锟并肩看恒星之核坍缩再爆炸。天体级别的诞生与毁灭总是无感情的循环，他们两个星际尘埃的集合也逃不过被洗牌的命运。汹涌的宇宙射线会将他们渺小的身体和思想都切割成原子级别的碎片，然后在重力作用里一同陨落。

其实他们有一辈子的时间窝在这个病床上，但董思成还是有些等不及。

即便浮生只是梦一场。

**Author's Note:**

> [1] 欧·亨利有名的短篇小说《最后一片常春藤叶the Last Leaf》，里面生病卧床的女主角把病房窗外日渐枯萎的常春藤比喻为自己的生命。  
> [2] 这里是我个人的一点哲学倾向。生命意义这种问题我偏向于存在主义(exsitentialism)思考，即“存在先于本质”“存在的意义是人后天赋予的，无法经由理性判断得到答案”，是一种强调个人、主观独立思考的哲学分支。用在这里是想表达如果不把人生局限在一个固定目标上反而会有更多潜力的可能性。  
> [3] 安慰剂效应（placebo effect）指的是在病人不知情的情况下服用无药理上积极作用的假药，但是病人的状况却有改善的效果。安慰剂效应有极大的主观因素，但是主观和客观的实际影响力尚不明确；尤其也有反安慰剂效应，即病人不相信治疗有效可能会使病情恶化。  
> [4] 关于捂住耳朵以后听到的轰隆声响到底是什么，我分别用中文和英文查了一下，经常出现的回答是生理性耳鸣、血流声、手腕肌肉活动的声音和通过用手/海螺之类的东西过滤出的低频噪音。我个人倾向于后者的答案，因此这种声音在太空里是听不到的。我非常喜欢的番剧《虫师》里对这种声音的解释是肌肉活动的声音，“火山”的描述也是从这里引用的。  
> [5] 恒星“燃烧”的方式是通过把氢核聚变成氦释放能量，能量的辐射和恒星自身的引力在年轻恒星的核心保持平衡和稳定。质量更大的恒星内部因为更大的热量和压力则可以形成更重的元素，直到铁元素形成。聚变形成铁的过程不产生能量，所以当恒星的能量即将耗尽、铁元素开始堆积时，重力占据上风，导致恒星核坍缩。宇宙中其它比铁更重的元素在这一短暂过程中形成，然后通过超新星爆炸被送往宇宙其他角落。来源：Kurzgesagt – In a nutshell  
> [6] 说起星空，我会立马联想到的两句话是康德的墓志铭和“举头三尺有神明”。后者的来源其实是清代叶存仁的“头顶三尺有神明，不畏人知畏己知”。全句的含义大意是人在做天在看，自尊自信者在无人处也会保佑正确的荣辱观，和康德的墓志铭有异曲同工之处。但是倒数计时系列的所有故事都是特殊背景下缺乏普世伦理道德的实验情况，再加上我本人比较认同存在主义（脚注2），所以举头三尺“不见”神明，人类之外只有客观存在的宇宙万物。  
> [7] 云的状态符合慢性镇静剂中毒的表现。我不是专业学药理的，对这部分了解很少。根据我的印象这里的初始选择是benzodiazepines苯二氮平类镇静剂，直接作用于抑制性神经递质GABA的A类受体，常用于镇定、抗焦虑、抗焦虑，止痛功能仍在研究中。长期服用的潜在副作用包括依赖、认知功能下降（甚至顺行性失忆）、社交抑制接触disinhibition（包括易怒）、焦虑抑郁（因人而异）。戒断症状相对较轻。苯二氮平的另一个作用是中枢性肌肉松弛，急性中毒会导致呼吸中枢麻痹，可能致死。  
> [8] 致敬《黑客帝国The Matrix》中的经典桥段：墨菲斯给尼奥的选择，左手蓝色药丸代表留在幸福平和的虚拟世界，右手红色药丸代表苏醒于不断斗争的苦难现实。主要角色的起名墨菲斯Morpheus是来自古希腊神话的梦神，而尼奥Neo我们都很熟悉了。这里歌词里the blues（复数名词）的含义是抑郁、泄气、悲哀的意思，云的选择是梦神和虚幻幸福的胜利。


End file.
